Vehicles equipped with air suspension systems are adjustable to maintain a target vehicle height regardless of vehicle load. When load is added or removed from the vehicle the suspension system detects the change in vehicle height. Based upon the detected change in height the suspension system adjusts the amount of compressed air within the air springs accordingly. Therefore, during instances of increased vehicle load compressed air is conveyed to the air springs. Thus, making the vehicle return at the targeted vehicle level.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.